custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takiw Nui
Takiw Nui was the island inhabited by the Alpha Beings and original base of operations of the Order of the Great Creators. During the Reign of Shadows, it received the nickname The Great Refuge. History Takiw Nui, like everything in the Matoran Universe, was created by the Great Beings. Originally, it was an arid zone inhabited by few species of Rahi and the Kiw-Matoran. This was the island where the Alpha Beings established the Order of the Great Creators. One of the Alpha Beings, Yufrik, was able to improve the previously inhospitable conditions of the island by using environmental technology. After the construction of the Takiw Nui Tower, the Alpha Beings exerted control over the population of Kiw-Matoran and took care of their protection. The new king of the island, Mersny, believing necessary the presence of Toa guardians, sent invitations to several Matoran and Toa, who were recruited into the Toa Takiw army. Shortly thereafter, Vavakx overthrew Mersny and took control of the island and its inhabitants. Makuta Zakkond, after sending an application and an unique mask as a gift for Vavakx, was requested as the guardian Makuta of Takiw Nui. When the Brotherhood of Makuta turned against the universe, Zakkond was expelled. Takiw Nui War Several years later the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded the island, and Vavakx was confined while the Toa Takiw fought against the enemies. The battles between the Takiw Nui forces and the Brotherhood of Makuta army lasted five years. At the climax of the war, Toa Guhjii, one of Vavakx's bodyguards, betrayed Takiw Nui and collaborated with the leader of the enemy forces, Nutrex. Faced with this betrayal, Deriahk led all Takiw Nui forces for a massive counterattack, winning the war. The Great Refuge When Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Vavakx used the power of his Mask of Space to create a dimensional loop around Takiw Nui, disconnecting the island from the rest of the universe and effectively protecting it against the influence of the Makuta. During this time, he sent several Alpha Beings out of the loop into the universe to aid the rebels of the Reign of Shadows and admitted some survivors within the island. Takiw Nui came to be nicknamed "The Great Refuge", as it served as a sanctuary for those who managed to take refuge there. Takiw Nui suffered minimal damage after Teridax's death due to its protection, which allowed the population of the island to migrate to Spherus Magna in an organized way, taking several artifacts with them. Landscape Takiw Nui was a desert island of few natural obstacles. Normally, cities were near the coast to access water and resources. Kiw-Koro Kiw-Koro was the only village of Kiw-Matoran in Takiw Nui and the Matoran Universe. Several of the Matoran in this village were killed in the Takiw Nui War. Takiw Nui Tower The Takiw Nui Tower was the headquarters of the Order of the Great Creators. Admission was reserved only for members of the organization, and the regular population was not allowed. Vavakx's office was located in one of the upper floors of the Takiw Nui Tower. This office had two secret rooms: one to guard artifacts, and the other to hide in case of attack. The office contained various luxuries and art. Laboratories The Takiw Nui Tower had laboratories in which new technology was developed. These laboratories were led by elite members of the Order of the Great Creators. The laboratory also served as a hospital, being Deriahk an example of beings who were attended there. Training Centers The training centers occupied much of the tower and were heavily fortified rooms. They were sometimes used for testing the technology developed in laboratories. Conference Center The conference center was a circular room in which the Alpha Beings discussed matters of importance. Since many of the conversations dealt with sensitive issues, the conference center was accesible only to the Alpha Beings. Inhabitants Alpha Beings The Alpha Beings exercised complete control in Takiw Nui and were in charge of the protection of the regular population. Matoran Many species of Matoran lived in Takiw Nui, although only Kiw-Matoran were native of there. Toa All Toa in Takiw Nui were members of the Toa Takiw. However, only a native of Takiw Nui, Guhjii, was part of the Toa Takiw. Rahi There were few Rahi species in Takiw Nui because of the island's difficult conditions and arid climate.